Please Help Me
by mm zayland
Summary: Set after Book One of Breaking Dawn. My own Chapter 8! One shots of different character's POVs. Bella's call from Isle Esme, then Rosalie dealing with the news of Bella's pregnancy, and finally Alice's visions over the whole thing.
1. Bella

**A/N: Yay! So this is my new story! It's just a one shot, and I know that this idea has been done many times over, but I thought it was a good idea and thought I would try it out for myself. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The lucky, talented Miss Stephenie Meyer does.**

_I found the number I wanted, one that I had never called before in my life. I pressed the "send" button and crossed my fingers._

_"Hello?" the voice like golden wind chimes answered._

_"Rosalie?" I whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."_

-Breaking Dawn, Page 138

_

* * *

_"Bella? What is it?"

"They…they didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what, Bella?" Okay, so they hadn't told her. I had the advantage to get her on my side.

I took a deep breath, tears brimming my eyes. "Rose, I'm pregnant."

There was a pause, and then she was almost yelling.

"Bella, what the hell do you mean? How in the… No. That's impossible. You couldn't have-"

"Rose, it's true," I said quietly, interrupting her. "I… I don't know how, but I am. Carlisle even agrees. Dreams, cravings, morning sickness, and I honestly have a bump on my stomach. Plus, _it is kicking me_, Rose. Obviously, it's growing quickly, but I'll be damned if I'm not pregnant!"

"But Edward is a vampire! They can't _breed,_" Rosalie said incredulously.

"And I'm human! That's how it's possible!"

"But…"

"I don't know, but apparently, it happened. I'm really pregnant. With a _vampire's_ baby." I laughed without humor.

There was a long silence on the other side of the line.

I was worried. She had to believe me. She just _had_ to. I had no other option, no other place to turn.

Finally, she answered, resolutely. "What can I do?"

I exhaled shakily, and felt another kick in my stomach. My hand went to the bump.

I whispered, "Protect him."

"_Him?_"

"Well, I don't know for sure, of course. It's just a feeling," I sighed. "But, really Rose? Will you help protect my baby?"

"Protect it from _what,_ exactly?" she questioned.

This was the part I wasn't so sure about explaining. "From… everyone. Look, I know that Edward thinks it will kill me. He'll do whatever it takes to protect me, even destroy it."

"He wouldn't," she threatened icily.

"I'm sure Carlisle is thinking the same thing. Probably the rest of the family as well. But… not you. Please not you. I know you want this baby. A baby."

I knew I was right here. I could hear in the long silence how much she wanted it. I could hear exactly what she was willing to do to be a mother herself and to fulfill her greatest wish.

"Okay. I'll help you," she promised resolutely.

I sighed, relieved. "Thank you. Thank you so much Rosalie."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Uh…oh…I don't know." My mind kicked into organizational mode. "Prepare, I suppose." Then a horrible scenario dawned on me, and a shiver ran down my spine. "Make sure no one is going spring on me and kill my baby. Get everything you need." Get everything you need to save my little nudger.

"I can do that. I can save my baby…Oh, I mean the baby."

It probably should have bothered me that she was more concerned about the thing growing inside me than myself, but my motherly instincts were already kicking in.

"Okay, Bella, I'll need…" She began mumbling mostly to herself, and I tuned her out.

I could sacrifice my life for my lovely child.

Well, I probably would do just that. The maid was probably right. I doubted I would survive through this, but already, I felt this overwhelming _need_ to take care of it. There was never any question about it.

But I couldn't share this with Edward or Carlisle or Alice or Esme or anyone else. Because they didn't share the bond, the connection that I already held with my son. I would be more important to them, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill him to save me.

The mental image of my little nudger flashed through my head again, all piercing green eyes and his father's face, reminding me of why I had called Rosalie for help. She would know what I was feeling, and what I was needing.

Suddenly, I heard Edward's footsteps on the path outside. "Bella, love? Are you ready?"

Quickly, I whispered to Rosalie. "I'll talk to you soon," and snapped the cellphone shut.

"I'm coming, Edward!" I started to hoist my already heavier self up from off of the ground, but before I could rise up more than a few inches, Edward was there, pulling me to my feet.

Before he could run me out to the boat, I pushed myself into his arms and hugged him, hard. He wiped the tears from the edges of my eyes and stroked my hair as he looked into my eyes. "It'll be okay, Bella, love," he whispered as he kissed my forehead. "I _will_ fix this."

I nodded stiffly into his cool chest. I felt terrible for hiding this from him. _I'm sorry I can't tell you. I'm sorry you don't love our son yet._

He sighed quietly and scooped me up into my arms and ran us at lightning speed to the sailboat waiting at the dock.

My mind was a busy blur as he gently placed me on the white plastic seat and untied the boat.

As he deftly steered us away from our honeymoon home, I found I was torn.

I looked down at my hand resting on my bloated little bump.

I looked back at Isle Esme, at our island, and it still looked beautiful.

I couldn't decide how I would look back and remember this memory.

Would I see it as the worst time of my life? Or the best?

**A/N: I have a new poll up on my profile about this story. Check it out if you'd like me to know what you think!**


	2. Rosalie

Rose POV:

_When did I buy these junky things?? Like, what, last month? Eww._

I tossed the heels into the garbage bin across the room with perfect accuracy, and they hit the back with a loud clunk.

I had decided to clean out my closet to make room for the new designer wear I had just ordered online. I was seriously disgusted with some of the poor choices I had made in the past. A part of me knew this was shallow, what with the starving kids in Africa and blah blah blah, and it made me feel guilty.

Guilt was _so_ not attractive.

Maybe I could take them to Goodwill, or Sal-Val or something charitable like that. That'd be a good thing to do. I'm sure something in the huge pile would make some hobo very happy. Though I don't think they'd have much use for last season's Manolo's…

The other possible charity I could donate all my old things would be Bella. She looked like she needed some fashion help, and she was extremely resistant to Alice's method of shopping sprees. I could welcome her to the hellish world of vampirism with a brand new wardrobe. I _was_ supposed to working on the whole be-nice-to-my-sister-in-law thing.

The shrill ring of my cell phone cut of my planning. I continued folding the cute Prada jeans I had in one hand and reached for the phone on the bed with my other hand.

I looked at the caller ID. It read: **Edward** In bold black letters.

I sighed, but answered, "Hello?"

"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." I was shocked that Bella had called me. This was a first time thing. But why was she whispering? And why did she sound so upset?

Her tone concerned me.

I was supposed to be more kind anyways, right?

"Bella? What is it?"

"They…they didn't tell you yet?"

What was she talking about? I got a bad feeling deep inside me somewhere. This did _not_ sound good.

"Tell me what, Bella?"

No, no, no, no, no. _No._ I knew I didn't want to hear whatever she was about to say. But nothing could have prepared me for her reply.

I heard her breath in deeply, and, when she spoke, she sounded choked, which made me think maybe I had heard her wrong. But that was just my brain's defense against what I had heard. I had really heard her quite clearly.

_Pregnant?_

A nightmare for some, my most coveted dream come true. I had wanted and would always want to be a mother more than anything in the world.

But, really! It was impossible.

Why would Bella say that though?

Oh. I get it.

This was some kind of a joke. A sick, cruel, mean-hearted joke.

But evil was not Bella. Even I knew that.

Although, Bella probably did want revenge for the way I had treated her in the little time I had known her.

I sighed quietly. Bella probably had not even heard.

Okay, so maybe I _ was _still treating her unfairly. The proposal or even the wedding itself had changed nothing.

But it really did not seem like something she would do! She was too nice and innocent for a prank like this.

Plus, she's an absolutely horrible actress. And she earnestly sounded upset. There was no way she could pull that off on her own.

But, maybe she was just really determined to ge back at me.

It pains me to admit this, as I am one of the most stubborn people-er, vampires-you will ever meet, but she was legitimate in this "revenge" plot. She had every right to be angry with me. I needed punished for my atrocious behavior.

I looked down at my hands and saw that I had shredded the pants I had been folding. Oops. Oh well.

When I looked up I was staring in the mirror.

I was what people called beautiful. Long, wavy blonde hair, tall, thin, and pale.

And I hated it. It had caused me to lose all I had ever wanted.

If I hadn't been so gorgeous as a human, I would have never met Royce King. He would have never taken any interest in me, and he and his friends would have never attacked.

My memory took me back to that night. I shuddered. Then, Carlisle had come along and "saved" me, thus turning me into a vampire.

Now I was stuck like this, unable to just be _normal._

But a _baby_? Could she have thought of anything more painful for me? That was below the belt.

Then a thought came to me. It was _the _thought.

I growled to myself.

I was going to _kill _Edward.

How could he do this to me? His own sister?

But I knew that he wouldn't. _Couldn't._ Sure, he annoyed me, and sure, he was a prude, but he was still my brother. Plus, he was a gentlemen.

So, all this aside, what could I do?

What if, however impossible it may seem, it was true?

If I choose to just hang up the phone and hate Bella my entire life, and she had a baby, I could never be part of the baby's life. I couldn't hold it. Feed it. Care for it. Love it.

I had to believe, if only for the slim chance that it was true. Because, if it was real, I would get my greatest wish.

My heart's desire.

I would do it.

I had thought all of this through in a couple of seconds. Bella was still in the middle of a sentence.

"-really pregnant. With a _vampire's _baby."

I took a deep breath and collected myself.

"What can I do?" I asked decidely.

Later, I would realize that there had never been any choice. I could have never said "no".

I would always choose what made me happy, and what I wanted, because that's just how I am.


	3. Alice

Alice POV:

I squealed in delight.

"Jasper! Come here, come here!"

Jasper stood in the corner of the girly store, looking uncomfortable. He made an annoyed sound, but slowly trudged over to where I was standing, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Isn't this just the most amazing set of-"

I cut off.

I'm sure to the average human passerby, I would have looked like I was just spacing out and daydreaming.

But my husband knew me better.

He cursed under his breath and drew me into his arms, blocking me from vision of the stores other patrons.

And it was here, standing in front of a shoe rack of a Seattle department store, that my life changed.

I had never experienced such visions as these. They were an all new kind of vision, but not in a good, "new and improved" kind of way.

Flashes of gruesome images flashed inside my head.

First, I saw Edward running a very sick looking Bella through the front door, and gently setting her down. She was too weak too stand.

I saw Bella with a huge, round bulge extending from her stomach, draped helplessly across our couch.

I saw Bella's face, or what was left of it. Her pale skin looked even whiter, drained of all life. I saw her brown eyes peeking tiredly out from her sunken in eye sockets, rimmed by dark bruised circles on her lower lids. Her cheekbones were protruding from her face, looking sharp and bony enough to slice through the skin that covered them. I saw her lips parted slightly, a pale, deathly blue. Her matted hair was lifeless, laying flat against her head. You could have easily mistaken her to be dead, if it were not for the constant, anxious darting of her eyes.

I saw her wincing in pain, trying to hold back her reaction to an extreme amount of pain. My family darted to her side in assistance, but she weakly waved them away with her frail, bony hand.

I saw Edward kneeling beside Bella, who was asleep on the couch. His eyes were so full of intense sadness that he looked as if he was in as much pain as Bella was. He pressed his lips her hand and closed his eyes and whispered to her, resting his forehead against the cushion of the couch. The rest of my family stood a few feet away from the two, with horrified, worried expressions.

I saw pieces of a scene of a desperate, disgusted Jacob, shaking with anger while overlooking an upright Bella, cradling her stomach.

I saw Jacob's plans to kill Edward, and other ploys to make him suffer.

I saw Edward facing off with Jacob, submissive to Jacob's furious threats.

I saw Bella let out a strangled cry at the same time that I heard a sickening crack from within Bella's body. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and blood was violently spewing from her mouth as she was picked up into Edward's arms.

I saw Esme staring at her blood covered white couch, now turned a ghastly shade of bright red, as agonized, tearless sobs ripped through her. I could hear screams floating down from upstairs.

I saw Carlisle's medical room, painted in blood. Edward roughly pulled a bloody sac from Bella's stomach underneath a bright surgical light.

I saw Edward quickly grab a needle from a nearby tray and lift it up above his head, pulling it downward forcefully.

The next scene disturbed me the very most, though. What I saw was Rosalie, standing in the living room with a bundle enveloped tightly in her arms. She cooed, delighted, into the blue-blanketed package, and a tiny pale hand reached up towards her face as she smiled. Bella's shrill wails of pain could still be heard clearly.

I saw her lying still and peaceful upon the table, though still sliced open saturated with her own blood. I heard her strained heart beat unevenly.

I saw Edward quickly grab a needle from a nearby tray and lift it up above his head, pulling it downward forcefully and then-

Nothing.

Everything disappeared.

I blinked, hard. My eyes refocused on the rack of heels in front of me, back to the present.

"Alice?" Jasper asked quietly by my side, rubbing my shoulders.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

Using my vampire speed, I opened my purse and pulled out my tiny black cellphone.

Carlisle picked up a fraction of a second into the first ring.

"Alice," he said.

"Carlisle! Bella is-"

"I know. Get home. _Now_," he commanded before he hung up.

I took a deep breath as I stared at the screen of my phone.

The call timer blinked "00:03" in blue lighted font. Strange how a few seconds of a vampire-speed conversation could confirm my worst fears.

I looked up at Jasper, who was still staring at me. He could undoubtedly feel all the emotions I was feeling. Anxiety, fear, anguish, confusion... What he had overheard of in my brief phone call with Carlisle would not tell him anything. But the idea of explaining the current situation to _anyone _sounded appalling.

"Jasper, this is going to be bad." It was all I could say at the moment.

"Alice, what is it, honey?"

I snapped the phone shut and threw it into my bag. I grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the store's door, leaving behind all of my would-be purchases.

I started to tell Jasper about what I had seen, but he had to keep slowing me down. We ended up jogging at a barely-human pace out the door and into the parking lot. As we raced to the Porsche, I tried to figure out the meanings of all my visions. They were a big jumbled mess of horror.

A vampire baby? You have _got_ to be kidding me.

**A/N: Hello there Twilight fans! So, I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. I had a sudden urge to update this story, so here I am at 1:01 AM, typing away in the dark. (Ah, what I'd do for a vampire...haha) You see, I confess that I've had this written and planned out for a while. I had a burst of creative writing ideas one day and scrawled out pages and pages of stories in my illegible chickenscratch, so that means I have a lot to type up. What can I say? I'm a procrastinator. Sorry! I don't know who's point of view i'll do next for this story, or anyone at all. I might be done here. I guess we'll see! Send me a review or a PM if you liked it or have any suggestions! Bye!**


End file.
